


it doesn't matter how far, i'll bike my way to you

by greyedscale



Series: bnhq rarest ships month 2020 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BNHQ Rarest Ships Month 2020, Comfort, Established Relationship, Hinata Shouyou Is a Supportive Boyfriend, M/M, Post Season 3, Rare Pair, no beta we die like washijou tanji’s volleyball career, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedscale/pseuds/greyedscale
Summary: Shiratorizawa, the favorites to win the Miyagi Prefecture Spring Interhigh National Qualifiers, didn’t win as everyone–themselves included–expected. Tsutomu doesn’t know how to his emotions. Good thing his boyfriend is so supportive.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou
Series: bnhq rarest ships month 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903888
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83
Collections: BNHQRarest2020





	it doesn't matter how far, i'll bike my way to you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is like 2-3 days late.

“ _Are you okay, Kenjirou?_ ” Tsutomu hears Reon’s gentle, oh so understanding voice. He’s not even really aware of what’s going around him, the sounds of the crowd having receded until he feels so utterly alone, even as he’s surrounded by his team.

“ _Yeah_ ,” the setter replies, voice sounding both present and not “My mind’s just swirling a bit…. _I just never thought we’d lose._ ”

“ _I don’t think anyone here thought we’d lose_ ,” Reon tries to reassure. And it’s like the loss finally hits them as the tears break past their hard-earned self-control. What was all that practice for if they were just going to lose in the _qualifiers_?

Tsutomu barely registers Coach Washijou letting them know they can take the buses, barely registers Satori’s declaration that he’s quitting volleyball, barely registers Semi-senpai’s frustrated silence or Ushijima-san’s more somber than normal countenance. He can’t even feel the exhaustion in the muscles, just a deep-rooted disappointment. He’s supposed to be the next great ace. And yet… he’s failed at such an early stage.

Tsutomu doesn’t process the entire walk back to the bus. Everyone is quiet on the bus ride back to Shiratorizawa. There’s… not really enough words to describe the disappointment they feel, the guilt they’re assigning to themselves, the botched moves playing over and over again in their mind.

Tsutomu doesn’t remember drifting asleep but soon enough he’s being gently shook awake by one of his teammates; mind groggy, eyes crusty from left over tears, body heavy and uncoordinated. He trudges off bus, tears dried but so, so ready to come back at the slightest provocation. He ruined his senpai’s last tournament of their high school careers. He-

“ _And, Goshiki_ ,” Ushijima announces, “ _I’m counting on you_.”

Tsutomu feels tears run down his face again and wonders if he’s ever been this dehydrated before in his life.

As the team completes their 100 serve punishments, Tsutomu gets a call from his boyfriend. He wonders if he should pick up before feeling guilty about his indecision. It’s not like they both hadn’t known what would happen the moment the match was announced. They had promised to not let it come between their relationship, but now that the situation had panned out, Tsutomu wasn’t sure he could keep the promise. It wasn’t that he _wanted to_ be at odds with Shouyou, but with how mixed up his emotions were, he wasn’t sure if he could keep the frustration out of his voice if he accepted…. Wait, what was he thinking? This was Shouyou! The one who literally didn’t hold anything against the person who crushed his middle school volleyball career. If Shouyou could do that… well, Tsutomu could certainly try, right? Yeah. He could. He presses accept.

“Hey, I know that you might not want to talk to me right now, and feel free to tell me to fuck off if you don’t feel like you can talk right now, but I just want to check if you were okay.”

Tsutomu really doesn’t know what he did to deserve his loving, caring, oh so wonderful boyfriend. He pauses for a long time, trying to phrase his thoughts right.

“Hello? Tsutomu? Are you there?” Shouyou’s concerned voice filters through Tsutomu’s phone.

“Yeah,” the future Shiratorizawa ace whispers. “I’m here… just… trying to think.”

“Oh, valid,” Shouyou replies a bit absently. “If you need more time, I can call back later?”

“No! No… it’s okay,” Tustomu protests quickly. “I just. Can you- I mean… How about-”

“Do you want me to come over?” Shouyou guesses.

“Yeah,” Tsutomu is shocked but also not really that his boyfriend is able to understand him better than he could himself. “I’d like that.” _I don’t think I could talk about it with so many people here without bursting into tears._ “I’d really like that.”

“Alright, how long is your post-meeting discussion going to take? You should get home soon, right?”

“Actually,” Tsutomu corrects embarrassedly, “we’re doing our 100-serve punishment right now.”

“After the final game?!?” Shouyou blurts out in shock.

“Yeah, this isn’t even the worst Coach Washijou has done before,” Tsutomu lets out a wet chuckle that sticks to his throat, “he once made the whole team run from the stadium back home because they played a disappointing game.”

“He what?!?!” Shouyou reacts, aghast.

“Yeah, he totally did.”

“Alright new plan!” Shouyou announces cheerfully, “I’ll come pick you up!”

“…You live thirty minutes away.”

“I’ll bike.”

“The thirty minutes is by bike.”

“Well, I’m biking from Karasuno, not my house, so it’s only, like, five minutes at most.”

“There’s no way-”

“Bakayama and I once accidentally ran to Shiratorizawa because we got too into our race.”

“… You what??”

“We-” Shouyou begins to repeat himself.

“You know what, never mind, I can believe it,” Tsutomu chuckles. "Wait a minute, didn’t you get in trouble for being on campus before?”

“It’s not our fault; Ushiwaka let us in!”

“… Okay.”

“Anyway, go do your serves so I don’t have to wait outside too long,” Shouyou reminds the blue-haired spiker.

“Wait a minute, wait a minute. What about you? Shouldn’t you be celebrating your advancement to nationals with your team?” Tsutomu suddenly realizes, “You don’t have to come over if you don’t want-”

“Of course I’d rather spend time with you! Don’t worry about it, Tomu,” Shouyou quickly reassures. “Besides, I’m already on the way over, so you can’t stop me!”

Tsutomu takes in a deep breath about to protest further, but lets it out as a sigh when he realizes that nothing he says would convince Shouyou to change his mind. “Fine, but you’re putting ten yen in the Stubborn Jar.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

* * *

It’s forty-five minutes later when Tsutomu finally finishes his serves, changes out of his sweaty uniform, and makes his way out of his academy’s volleyball gym, throwing himself in the arms of his boyfriend.

“Hey, Shou,” Tsutomu slurs.

“Hey, Tomu,” Shouyou parrots back, giving the other first year a small smile and tight hug.

“Let’s go and get some ice cream, and then, we’ll talk or cuddle – which ever helps you more, alright?” Shouyou proposes.

“Mhmm,” Tsutomu agrees. Damn, he loves Shouyou.


End file.
